Earthquakes And Sharks
by Victoria Lilly
Summary: And Miley, of course, was always up for fun. Who calls fumbling around like a idiot fun? Lilly and Oliver are stuck taking care of a drunken Miley. Lollie. Long summary inside!
1. Take Me Out Tonight

**Summary:** How she even ended up here in the first place was something she'd been trying to figure out for the past thirty minutes. Maybe it was the fact that _Lindsey_ had suggested the three come along after the concert for some _fun_. And Miley, of course, was _always_ up for fun. Who calls fumbling around like a idiot fun? Lilly and Oliver are stuck taking care of a drunken Miley. Lollie.

**Author's Note:** I'm giving the Lollie pairing another try. This popped into my head the other day so I decided to run with it! It's summer so I'm in need of a summer project. Review and you'll get more...but if not, this is going into the 'Deleted Stories' pile. Sad, right? Yes. So, review my loves!

This fic is named after the song 'Earthquakes and Sharks' by 'Brandtson'. A _'hilarious must-hear'_!

_**Earthquakes And Sharks**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Take Me Out Tonight**_

Lights flashed wildly around her as she weaved through the crazy throng of club goers. How people could willingly get shitfaced drunk like that and know that they'd ultimately make a complete and utter fool out of themself, was beyond her knowledge. How she even ended up here in the first place was something she'd been trying to figure out for the past thirty minutes. Maybe it was the fact that _Lindsey_ had suggested the three come along after the concert for some _fun_. And Miley, of course, was _always_ up for fun. Who calls fumbling around like a idiot fun?

These people did, Lilly decided.

"Hey bab-e," a guy clearly too intoxicated to talk or think straight came up to her, grabbing her around the waist. A beer dangled in his grip, daring to crash to the floor, and the intense smell of alcohol blew into her face as he 'attempted' to talk.

"Come da-n-nce wit me, baby," he said dragging her out onto the dance floor, his hands trying to find a lower spot than her waist. Lilly gasped and immediately threw his hands off of her. She was in her right mind to smack him good and hard across the face, but before she knew it, another girl had taken her place in his hands. The two disappeared into the crowd, leaving Lilly there with burning cheeks. Partly from embaressment, partly from anger.

She had to find Miley and Oliver.

Snapping out of her angry trance, Lilly continued her search, trying to get as far away from the dance floor as possible. People like that made her feel filthy. She wasn't about to take any chances and be pulled back in by another guy. She _had_ to get out of here.

Everyone looked the same with the flashing lights and constant dancing, which made it nearly impossible to find _anyone_. These crazy lights were quickly making her feel more lightheaded, and if she couldn't find Miley soon, she was leaving without her. Not that she had a ride or anything, but that's what she kept telling herself.

"WooHoo! Lil-s comejoin us!" a firmilar voice called from somewhere above her. It was Miley. With Lindsey. Dancing on a table. Great.

Not.

Empty shot glasses sat around their dancing feet. Lindsey had chosen to go blonde on this particular _outting_, so telling Lindsey from Miley...excuse me _Hannah_... was going to be difficult. It was just a bunch of wild blonde hair and short dresses...yeah..._way too short_ dresses. At least the world already knew Lindsey was actually a redhead, 'cause if they didn't. Well, let's just say they knew now. Lilly quickly averted her eyes.

"Mi-Hannah! What the hell are you doing up there?" Lilly exclaimed. She knew which was Miley _now_.

Will the real Miley Stewart please stand up...or sit down, rather...

Hell, would you both just _sit down_!

"Come on Lils! Loosen _up_! Have some fuun!" Miley said, clearly drunk beyond reason.

"Yeah Lils! Have some _fun_!" Lindsey chimmed in. Lilly then and there lost all (if she'd ever had any) respect for the actress.

"Hann, would you please come _on_? I really don't like it here!" Lilly told her, and gave her friend a hand to help her down. Where in the _world_ was Oliver? Oh, he was gonna get it!

Instead, Miley took hold of Lilly's hand and hauled her up onto the table with them.

"I looove you, Lilly Willy!" Miley exclaimed, latching onto Lilly's neck. Lilly was sure the stench of alcohol from Miley's breath permanetly damaged her abilty to smell.

"Hannah? What are you doing?" she asked, almost too shocked by the situation.

"Hav-ing fun Lilly Pad!" Miley answered and grabbed her friend's hand, encouraging her to dance along with she and Lindsey. She had to get Miley out of here...

"Hannah Bug! Guess who I just saw over there?" Lilly exclaimed, almost too excited, but Miley was too drunk to notice,"Orlando Bloom! I was just telling him about your new song and he said he'd kill to hear it! Why don't we go see where he's at, huh?"

Number one, Hannah didn't have a new song.

Number two, Orlando Bloom was not anywhere remotly near there. Most likely, he was at a coffee shop or on a dang pirate ship. Not a trashy night club.

"Really Lils! I wan-na go see 'im," Miley exclaimed, but Lilly had already ripped her down from the table and had her half way to the door.

"Bye-Bye Lindz!" Miley waved back, the music too loud for anyone to have heard her.

"Hey! Lils! Hannah!" Oliver exclaimed as he saw the two headed for the door. Lilly looked offically POed, even with the makeup and the wig. Oliver almost half laughed, but then saw Miley leaning on Lilly, unable to stand straight.

"What is that!" Lilly hissed, pointing to the drink in Oliver's hand.

"It's just a soda! I swear!" Oliver slightly drew back in fear of Lilly's wrath.

He was such a pansy sometimes.

Guy, couldn't handle the real stuff.

But she was glad. She couldn't deal with two drunk friends in one night. It just wasn't possible for one girl.

"Where's Orlando?" Miley asked, waking up from her quiet trance.

"Orlando?" Oliver asked, "Oh! Orlando! He told me that he had to step outside for a second, but to come find him when you were ready to um...talk,"

It was amazing how well Oliver caught on to Lilly's scemes in times of crisis. She was so thankful. But these lights and everyone's bodyheat were getting to her, and she really needed to get out of there. She felt like she was getting a hangover from just _smelling_ Miley's breath. Goa, maybe _she_ was the pansy.

"Let's get you guys outta here," Oliver said, and lead the two girls outside.

The nice night breeze was a welcomed relief as they stepped out. The streets outside the club were crazy, but not as crazy as inside. Lilly breathed deep as Oliver took Miley off her hands for a second. Lilly quickly realized _celebrity was always 21,_ as Miley hung onto Oliver for dear life, giggling and snorting like an idiot. The bouncers stood outside the doors like Her Majesty's men in England. She couldn't tell if they were looking on at the spectual Miley was creating. Their shades were too dark. They obviously weren't informed that it was about twelve o' clock at night.

"Oliver, you're like so friggin' hot! Lilly...isn't Oliver hot?" Miley babbled on, hanging all over him like the slut that she wasn't. Lilly reminded herself never to let Miley hang out with Lindsey again. Ever.

"What?" she asked. Miley's words were getting more and more slurred.

"Oliver is like so hot isn't he, Lils? Come on...just like look at him...I could just-" she purred, her face inches from his. Oliver blushed, but still steadied her. Miley seemed like a fragile glass doll in his hands, about to fall and break any moment.

"Yeah, sure Hann, but we really need to get you home..." Lilly said uncomfortably. This situation just kept getting worse and worse.

"Where's Orlando?"

"Who?"

"Orlando! Orlando!" Miley called out, letting go of Oliver and stumbling out onto the street. Cars zoomed by the star as she danced around giggling histarically.

"Hannah! Oliver! Get her!" Lilly shrieked to her bestfriend. Oliver barely got her back on the curb before a cab almost flattened them both, laying on the horn.

"Hannah! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Lilly exclaimed as the two stumbled back towards her.

"Hannah? Who's Hannah?" Miley asked in a yawn. And with that she was out like a light on Oliver's shoulder.

**Haha! That was pretty fun to write! Lemme know what you think! Hopefully it'll be as good as Voices In the Horizon...but ya know, not sad and all. And btw, I have nothing against Lindsey Lohan. I actually like her, but she seemed like a better candidate than Paris so...**

**Anyways, if you were wondering...**

**T H E R E V I E W B U T T O N I S B E L O W **


	2. Party Like A Rockstar

**Author's Note:** Here's a little more Lollie cuteness. I noticed there was barely any in my last entry...so here's some. It's short, but it's still cute. Lemme know what you think! There's more where that came from!

**Chapter 2**

_**Party Like A Rockstar**_

"Great! Just friggin' great!" Lilly exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "How are we supposed to get her home, now?"

"Well, there's this little thing called a _cab_, Lils...they're a big help in times like this," Oliver retorted. Miley was starting to drool down his neck and giggled unconsiously in her sleep.

And the sarcastic comments began.

"Well _excuse_ me Almighty Oliver, how could I have been so ignorant?" Lilly shot back, her voice seething with sarcasm. She knew the 'Almighty Oliver' bit would get the reaction she was looking for.

"Shut up and help me!" Oliver said, having a difficult time keeping Miley on her feet; her dead weight was starting to be too much, "We need to hail a cab, Lils,"

"Are you talkin' to me?" she asked, pointing to herself as if he'd been talking to someone else behind her.

"_No_, the _other _Lilly. Yes! Yes I'm talkin' to you!" Oliver exclaimed, "That's it!" He'd finally had enough of Miley tossing around and with one big lift, hauled her up over his shoulder. She was sent into a fit of giggles and then was out again. If only Lilly had a camera. Miley was _never_ gonna believe herself when Lilly told her.

"I could become the President before I could hail a cab, Oliver Oken. We both know that," Lilly told him, matter of factly. Her friend rolled his eyes and started off down the street, lit by the aura of the night life. Funny how the streets transformed as soon as the clubs opened. It was a different world.

"Oliver where are you going?" Lilly exclaimed, starting after them. She was starting to feel ill again and she was starting to think her drink had been spiked.

She didn't doubt it.

"Oh, I decided a nice walk in the park would do us some good...Where do you think I'm going, Lilly? I'm not seeing any cabs here. Come on!" Oliver shouted back over his free shoulder.

Lilly loved it and hated it when they got into their sarcastic fights. They could go on for hours like this. She knew just what to say to get a reaction out of him. A lot of the time she could guess what his retort would be. She loved how predictable he could be sometimes. It was a silent battle between the two, to see who could hold out the longest. Sometimes it was just a game, sometimes it was for real. She hadn't figured out which this was, yet.

Drool dribbled off Miley's chin as she slept, leaving wet splotches on the ground as Oliver walked ahead. Suddenly, Miley piped up, sucking the spit back into her mouth.

"Orlando?" she asked drosily, her wig lop sided on her head. Her makeup all ascew. She notice Oliver's Hollister jeaned butt near her face and smacked it, snorting and cackling histarically. Immediately, a blush sprung to Oliver's cheeks and Lilly held her gut, having to stop her pace from laughing so hard.

She started laughing from the whole unreal situation, then. It wasn't funny. Not one bit, and yet it was SNL worthy at the same time. Soon, the snorting started, and she couldn't stop it. She knew Oliver hated it when she snorted, but it was uncontrolable. She felt like a happy drunk, laughing and carrying on like this. She knew Oliver didn't appreciate it, but the situation was so surreal, she _had_ to laugh. She leaned against the building, holding her stomach (she was sure her sides were going to split any minute) as Oliver stood with a look that could burn holes through Lilly's head.

"I'm sor...sorry...Oli..." Lilly managed, tears coming to her eyes now. There Oliver stood, with a drunken Miley hauled over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, walking down a random street in Malibu, face red from getting his butt slapped, looking for a cab.

Talk about your black mail.

Man, she needed to find a camera.

"Screw you," Oliver said, half angry, half joking, and started down the street again. To where, Lilly had yet to figure out. Oliver was seriously the brightest crayon in the box.

Not.

"Excuse me Mr. PMS, but I actually find this whole thing quite hilarious," Lilly said, starting after the two.

"Do you now? Would you like to carry little Miss Rockstar? She sure does party like one,"

"I'm good. I think you're strong enough to handle it. All those hours at the gym really paid off," Lilly said sarcastically, and playfully punched Oliver in the arm.

"Shut up," Oliver chuckled, giving her a sly glance, "You're just jealous of my Termanator biceps aren't you?"

"Ah man! You caught me there Oken!" Lilly played along in a laugh, shrugging her shoulders and 'agreeing'. She turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I saw that!" Oliver exclaimed, bumping her shoulder with his free one.

"What?" Lilly played dumb and giggled.

"Man, if Miles wasn't weighin' me down, I'd show you!" Oliver threatened.

"Show me what? How to lift a fork to my mouth?" And Lilly was sent into a fit of laughter by her own joke. She dashed ahead of Oliver as he attempted to chase her, almost dropping Miley.

**Um... see the purple button?...press it and see what happens...Come on! You know you wanna!**


	3. Jump Up

**Author's Note:** More gags and giggles for ya! The response to my chappie 2 was AMAZING...guess a little fluff goes a long way! I owe all my writing to you guys! Let's see how much more trouble I can get our character's into this time!

**BTW:** All my Chappie titles are title's to songs. Chapter one was RENT'S 'Take Me Out Tonight', Chapter two was 'Party Like a Rockstar', and this chapter is 'Jump Up (If You Feel Alright) by Da Beat Bros. I plan to do this for all of my chaps. Lemme know if you like it.

**Chapter 3**

_**Jump Up**_

She'd never really thought about what would happen when they went to the club with Lindsey. She never thought Miley was dumb enough to get drunk like that.

Guess she was wrong. As usual.

It was about an hour into it that Lilly realized that all the dancing and drinks just weren't working for her. They sure were working for Miles, though. Funny how they were such good friends, yet so opposite sometimes. It was after the fourth dance she realized she really needed to leave. She hated it when guys touched her like that. She felt dirty.

And right now, all she wanted to do was go home and take a shower.

But no. Being the good friend that she was, she had to take care of little Miss Rockstar.

Thanks Miles.

"Earth to Lilly..." Oliver said, waving his hand infront of her face as she stared out of the cab window.

"Huh?"

"Wow. Talk about your major space outs," he said, Miley poking at his face and giggling for no apparent reason. He batted her hands away from his face and she gave him a death glare with half open eyes. Lilly stifled a fit of laughter.

"What are we gonna do with her?" He asked as she settled back against his shoulder. Que the drool.

"I don't know. We were supposed to spend the night at her house, but now that's out of the question! Mr. S can't see her like this! (as if on que, Miley snored loudly. Man, this cab driver was a saint.)" Lilly exclaimed, knowing that they were weaving a tangled web, "I told Miley. I...I said 'Miley... we shouldn't go with her. We'll just get in trouble and... and'...Aren't I always right? Huh? I just-"

"Lils! Chill! I'll just call Mr. Stewart and tell him you guys came to my house afterwards and you both just fell asleep. And I didn't wanna wake you and that the 'rent's said it was cool that you guys slept over," Oliver exclaimed, stopping his friend from having more of a meltdown than she was already.

Wait. Did Oliver just come up with a plausible plan?

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Lilly asked, amazed that Ollie Oken had a brain one. Maybe she _should_ give him more create than she did.

Or not.

"Please, I've been doin' this since I was like ten. Owen always came home on weekends drunker than anything. And guess who had to take care of him so Mom and Dad wouldn't find out?" Oliver explained. His brother was one of the wildest of the older kids, he was a fresheman in college now, but he was notorious for being the 'bad boy'. Lilly'd even helped Oliver out once when Owen came home like that, but she couldn't really remember it. Once Owen started barfing, she had to go lay down. She wasn't really good at tending to 'sick' people. Lilly never thought about how Owen's popularity and partying had effected Oliver. Maybe that's why Oliver tried to be funny all the time, to be noticed _somehow_. Lilly had a new found respect for him then, but only for a moment.

Yeah, that passed pretty quickly.

"But your parent's aren't even home, Oliver!" she exclaimed. Apparently, Oliver's plan hadn't put her to ease quite yet.

"Do you hear yourself when you speak, Lils? _My parent's aren't home_...all the more reason to _go_ to my house," he said, tapping on her forehead. He watched as her eyes took on a new light.

"Ohh...You're good..." she said slyily, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I do what I can," Oliver said, a smile on his face and his ego sky high.

"Ok, not that good, you can come back down to earth, now,"

Oliver gave her a hurt glare.

"Excuse me...but I've got a call to make..." he said, flipping open his phone 'She's the Man, Channing Tatum' style. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Lils...you're my best friend. I luuuve you," Miley's slurred voice came in Lilly's ear, "Did you see which way Orlando went?"

"Shut her up!" Oliver exclaimed, Lilly could hear the ring tone on the other end of Oliver's cell, calling the Stewart's.

"Lilly!" Miley suddenly shouted.

"Shh! Shh! Miles be quiet!" Lilly pleaded.

"What? Don't tell me to be-"

"Lilly! Make her be-"

And all at once, Mr. Stewart answered the phone, Lilly slipped her hand over Miley's mouth to stifle her, and Oliver put on his 'talking-to-adult's' voice,

"Hi Mr. Stewart! Listen, Miles and Lilly came over to my house after the concert and kinna fell asleep on my couch. My parent's said it was fine for them to sleep over so we don't have to distrub them. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. No, sir. No, sir. Yes, sir. (Lilly rolled her eyes. This could go on for a while. Then, Miley began to drool on her hand. Wonderful.) No, sir. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. I will. No problem. Bye."

He hung up.

"Who's you're daddy?" Oliver exclaimed. He and Lilly exchanged high fives, Lilly, accidently using the 'drool' hand.

"Thanks Lils," Oliver said, obviously grossed out.

"Sorry..."

**Hey! Guess what?... I gotta secret...But you have to press the purple button and leave me some sweet words if you wanna know it, k?**


	4. No Stars

**Author Note:** This is short yet it's very...um...what's the word...serious or angsty? I don't know...somewhere along those lines. It's the more darker part of the story I guess you could say... Anyway! Enjoy and REVIEW!

**BTW:** The title from this chapter is 'No Stars' by "Maria Taylor'...it's phenominal!...please go listen to it.

**Chapter 4**

**No Stars**

"Thanks! Sorry about the...ah...yeah," Oliver said, as he paid the cab driver. The driver gave him a death glare that shut him up real quick. Apparently, Miley hadn't been the only case he'd had that night. Oliver glanced back and saw Lilly having trouble keeping Miley on her feet. He smiled. He loved how Lilly always tried to help, but never really did.

"Lilly Illy Willy Poo...How are yooou," Miley sang in a singsong voice. She threw her arms up in the air and Lilly caught her before she fell backwards. After settling Miley down again, she turned to see Oliver's house towering before them all. She'd always been kind of jealous of his "Oken Mansion" as the neighborhood kids called it. I mean, don't get me wrong, she didn't want for much, but Oliver always seemed to hate being _'secure'_. Lilly'd give anything to live his life. But Ollie always seemed bitter towards the whole idea. If the kids at school ever knew he lived in a house like this and his parents made the money they did, Oliver wouldn't be hanging out with her, Skateboarder Lilly, he'd be hanging out with _them_, the popular kids. And it was then that she was _grateful_ Oliver was _ungrateful_. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Oliver!" Lilly called as the cab drove off, a slight hint of panic in her voice. He turned to see.

"Looks like someone's home..." Lilly said, pointing to the lights that had just flickered on upstairs. Oliver knew all kinds of horror movie scenes were running through her mind. But this was worse than any horror flick. It was...

His brother's room.

Owen's car was parked in the driveway. How could Oliver'd forgotten that he'd come home from college this weekend?

"Dammit."

"Who is it?" Lilly asked as Oliver sulkingly walked up to her, his fists jammed in his pockets. Lilly knew that it was to keep himself from punching anything. She knew Oliver had a few anger problems. He'd never hurt her before though.

"Owen" he said bitterly, as he fumbled around in his pockets for his keys, and lifted Miley from Lilly's hands."Let's just hope he doesn't have a girl with him..."

_Or booze,_ but he didn't tell Lilly that.

The two started their way up the massive lawn.

Maybe if they were real quiet. Maybe if Owen didn't know they were home. Maybe if he and that _some girl_ would just stay in his room and not come out...

"Hello little bro," Owen said slyily as he opened the door, right as Oliver stuck in the keys. Lilly let out a small gasp from behind.

"Well, well, well, you brought home _two_! One's drunk!...I've taught you well my young jedi," Owen went on, his arms crossed and leaning against the frame of the door.

Oliver didn't say a word. Lilly couldn't see his eyes, but she knew Oliver was giving his brother filthy glares. She knew Oliver might just snap.

"Wait! This one is...No way! Little Lilly Truscott! Well, haven't you grown up in a year..." Owen said, stepping outside and looking her over. Lilly knew what he was doing and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself as if from the cold. She suddenly became very interested with her feet as a blush crept to her face.

"You should step away from her," Oliver said through gritted teeth, as though he were able to spit poison. His voice seemed to shock them all. Owen's head whipped around quickly at his brother and his eyes were wild with anger. But then, they softened and a coy smirk appeared on his face. Lilly saw then that he looked just like Oliver, only much older. How was it that they were total opposites?

"Ok, bro. I see. She's all your's. I always wondered when you two were gonna start bangin'. But this one..." Owen looked down at Miley in his arms. Oliver gave him a glare that Lilly was sure would set a fire on Owen's face.

"Wow. Be selfish why don't ya..." Owen said as he backed away. "I'll be upstairs, Lilly. Incase you get tired of _that_." he motioned towards Oliver.

And with that, turned and disappeared inside.

It was quiet for a moment. A frog croaked somewhere in the night. It was the only sound to cut through the silence. They were both embaressed, but the silence wasn't awkward.

"You...you ok, Lils?" Oliver turned to her finally, clearing his throat. She was still amazed by her feet. The blush hadn't gone away, Oliver could faintly see by the kitchen light, casting a glow over them. It made her skin glow.

"Hey, he's just an idiot. You know that, Lilly. I won't let him bother you..." Oliver said quietly, Miley still craddled in his arms, sucking her thumb.

Lilly would have given anything to be Miley right then. To have someone comfort her and take care of her like that. So she would never feel like she had under Owen's eyes. She knew Oliver would _never_ look at her that way, and she smiled to herself at that. She wasn't use to being under this _ideal, experienced _girl catagory that the guys in the club and even Owen had put her in. With Oliver she was just...Lilly.

"Yeah. Yeah...I'm fine. He's just an idiot," Lilly finally announced, repeating what Oliver had just said as though to convince herself. Of what, she hadn't decided.

Oliver looked her dead on, his eyes serious. She knew he was trying to figure out if she was really ok. Was she? Why did he really care if his brother had made her feel dirty? Wasn't it like guy-nature to say perverted things?

"What are you lookin' at Oken? Why don't you take a picture...it'll last longer!" Lilly said playfully, dodging past him and into the house. Oliver sighed. He hated when she avoided her problems like that. He would make sure Owen paid for how he'd talked her.

**SSS...Sorry So Short...don't ask where that came from! But since it was so short, the next one has to be long right? So if you want a long one say 'AYE!'...(sorry, too much POTC)...or just leave me a REVIEW.**


	5. Sepiatone Lovin'

**Author's Note:** This one's a tad longer for you guys! I always keep my promises! I got like twenty million 'ayes'! It's kinna getting darker than I wanted it to so ya'll lemme know which way you like...light or dark...I'm not saying I'll convert totally to a dark fic or fluff fic but I want to know your oppinion as the reader. Because ya'll are the reason I write.

This chapter's title isn't from a song _title_ but rather a line from the song 'Better Together' by Jack Johnson. It's absolutely a gorgeous song that fits this ship perfectly! Anything by Jack Johnson is a masterpiece!

**Chapter 5**

_**Sepiatone Lovin'**_

Lilly stepped into the Oken's beautifully Italian kitchen as Oliver brush past her. He made his way over to the answering machine and played the messages. There was only one from his parents reminding him to let the dog out and that they'd be home later tomorrow afternoon. It wasn't unusual for the kids to have the house to themselves. Most of the time the Oken's were on business trips or grand vactions to the Virgin Islands.

Lilly took this time to marvel at the grand kitchen, with it's tiled walls and granite countertops. She knew the Oken's were pure Italian or Sicilian or something like that. And you could tell it by their home, furnished in deep greens and reds with beautiful Italian masterpieces on every wall. And yet there were no pictures of their children. Lilly's mother made sure every picture ever taken of her little tike was up in some frame on some wall. Clothed or not. Lilly looked to Oliver standing the light the kitchen lamp casted. His eyes where tired, as was his face. His frame sagged under Miley's sleeping weight and yet he held her as though she were only a pillow. Her heart went out to him then.

Lilly jumped as the grandfather clock from the living room rang the hour. Oliver snickered at her and she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Dang, Lils. This arm's gonna be all bruised up in the mornin'!" Oliver exclaimed with a smirk. Lilly knew he'd be clutching his arm dramatically if Miley hadn't been draped in them.

"Come on. Help me get her upstairs before she starts puking," her friend said, going over to the stairs that led to his loft. As they climbed them, Lilly had Miley's legs and Oliver got her shoulders. It was slow going, with Lilly almost dropping her a few times.

"I don't feel too good..." Miley said, faintly opening her eyes. They'd made it to the top stair.

"Oh no."

Oliver quickly, slid her back by her arms into the bathroom and put her face at the toilet. And not a moment too soon.

Lilly almost became sick herself as she heard the puking noises coming from the bathroom. She dared not look. Instead, she croutched at the stairs and only peeked up as far to see Oliver's brown hair. Another puking noise came and she ducked back down.

"Lils, go to my room. I'll be there in a sec." Oliver's voice came from the bathroom. Lilly would have to pass it to get to his room. "Just don't look in here. You'll be fine."

Lilly closed her eyes and fumbled up the last few stairs. The smell was getting to her nose and she put a free hand over her face. This was horrible. Lilly felt around for the knob to the door and finally found it. She stumbled into his room and shut the door behind her. There, she found relief from the gross noises outside. When she opened her eyes it was still pitch black dark and she gasped. What kind of monsters were lurking in the darkness of Oliver's bedroom? Hopefully no monster's named Owen. Her hands quickly went to the walls, searching for the switch. Finally she found it, and with the lights, her heart began to beat at a normal rate.

Phew.

She slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the floor and trying to keep herself from throwing up. The smell of Miley's sick hadn't left her memory. How had they gotten themselves into this mess? Oh, right. Lindsey.

Thanks, bitch.

Lilly pulled herself together and went to sit on Oliver's bed. It was plaid boy's madris with surfing pillows. His walls were plastered with surf and car posters and band name bumper stickers, so much so, that you almost couldn't see the wall color. His charcole (not black, as Lilly had gotten scolded for calling it once) electric guitar stood on it's stool in the cornor, the cleanest thing in his room. Lilly knew he kept his acoustic guitar hidden in his closet. He never liked to admit that he liked playing the acoustic one more than the other. 'Come on, Lilly! Electric guitars are more manly. I can't be seen playing a pansy one like that!' Lilly remembered him saying one day. Since when had he ever cared what people thought?

Glancing around, she saw on his dresser a few pictures of he and Lilly. She got up to investigate. One from when they'd gone snowboarding in Connecticut last year. Man, she'd had fun on that trip. Especially their snowball fight, which they'd been scolded for and asked to stop by the rangers.

They didn't.

Another was of them on the beach after a long day of surfing. Lilly always felt guilty she was basically the only friend Oliver had for a long time. Wasn't he supposed to have some best _guy_ friend? Hopefully Oliver didn't see her that way. She didn't want to be viewed as another one of his _guy_ pals. But then what did she want to be seen as? She shook the thoughts from her head.

She hated thinking sometimes.

The last photo was a sandbox picture from the old days. Lilly almost cried when they tore down the old park they use to go to. There were some fancy apartments there now, too expensive for anyone to move into. She laughed seeing her little self pouring a bucket of sand on little Ollie's head. But she then noticed, all of these were copies. Lilly's mom had taken all of them and given Oliver the duplicates. Oliver's mom hadn't taken a single one.

"What are we laughing at?" Oliver asked, coming through the door, an exhausted Miley in his arms. Looked like the puking had stopped.

Thank you God.

"I was just laughing at how I always could kick your butt at anything! Look! Even when we were little I was throwing sand on your head!" Lilly laughed and pointed to the picture. Oliver layed Miley on his bed and stuck a wastebasket beside her, just incase she started up again.

"What are you talkin' about? I'm like the surfin' master of all time! Remember two summer's ago when that storm came up and I was the only one to ride that gigantic wave?" Oliver said, flexing his muscles like a body builder. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Oliver. That wasn't a storm, more like a light afternoon drizzle. And the waves weren't even high, there was like no full moon at all," Lilly told him, she could tell his ego had been crushed. Well, not crushed.

Only slightly deflated.

"Oh yeah? I think you're just jealous!" Oliver shot back.

"Oh wow. Way to be mature Oken,"

"Shut up" he said with a smirk. He only said that when he'd run out of witty comebacks.

Lilly'd won Round Two.

**XxX**

"Sorry I kinna whimped out on ya there, Ol," Lilly said after the two had retired to the bean bag chairs and the TV.

"Whadda mean?" Oliver asked, chugging the last of his Coke.

"I'm not really good around sick people. Really never have been," she explained. She felt kind of useless when Oliver knew how to do stuff she didn't. It was kind of why she always tried to be better than him at everything. Not only to gloat in Oliver's face, but also so she wouldn't look like a wuss. But weren't girls supposed to be wusses?

"Don't sweat it Lils. Besides, I'm a pro. I should write a book, 'Taking Care Of The Drunken: A Story of Today'," Oliver announced, showing the title with his hands in the air. He laughed at himself. Lilly only gave a small giggle for his benefit and then they both quieted again, with only the sound of the TV to speak where they weren't. Lilly knew she was heading into uncharted territory with this conversation.

"That must have really been hard for you. You know, having to always take care of Owen and him being all rough with you," Lilly continued, although she knew she shouldn't. She knew Owen probably hit Oliver one too many times.

"Lilly. Don't worry about it. Besides, in a few days he'll be back at college and we won't have to worry about him anymore," Oliver said, not too sure that he liked where Lilly was taking this. Was Lilly still scared of Owen? Or was she seeing if he was?

"I mean, with your parents never home and Owen out every night, you kinna had to take care of yourself," Lilly kept on. She couldn't imagine a night where her mom didn't kiss her goodnight before she went to sleep.

"Lilly! Just leave it alone. I'm fine. I'm not some DSS case so chill," Oliver exclaimed, becoming impatient with her persistant digging. Lilly was instantly silenced. There were a few awkward minutes that passed by, which Lilly was sure were one sided, before Oliver went to his mini-fridge to get out another Coke. He reached in and grabbed thin air.

"Lils, you mind going and getting more Coke from downstairs while I find a movie to watch? Oh, and can you bring Miles some more bread back up. She needs to try to soak up that alcohol," he asked her (Man, talk about your split personalities), as he fumbled through the movie closet.

Yes, _closet_.

"Um, sure. I'll grab another thing of popcorn, too," Lilly said getting up and taking the empty bowl with her. She was happy that Oliver never stayed mad at her long. She didn't think he ever could and she smiled at that. Besides, any chance for a secret Oken Mansion tour was something you didn't pass up. She was sure there were some parts she still hadn't seen.

As soon as she made it to the bottom of the stairs she took her time, inching down the hallways and passed the closed doors she were sure led to another grand part of the house. She told herself that this was excatly how her house would look when she grew up. It was old fashioned yet it had such elegance and just the right air of 'look-at-us-we're-richer-than-you' that it made Lilly want to ice skate around on the hardwood floors in her socks.

Reluctantly, she found the kitchen, her final destination, and went about doing her job. It took her at least five minutes to actually _find_ the popcorn. It'd been lost among the other foods in the huge pantry. She had to climb a few shelves to finally reach it. She threw it in the microwave and danced with herself to the rhythmic popping. Her socks slipped around wonderfully on the tiled floor. She was so thankful no one was watching. Next, she had to get drinks. Heaven forbid, Oliver Oscar Oken not get his 'Coke' fix. She opened the fridge door and found what she was looking for immediately. A whole stock of it was on the right shelf. She grabbed a few and closed the fridge door to a voice,

"Hey there Little Lilly Truscott..."

**CLIFFY! REVIEW if you want more...it's gettin' good and dramatic! If you don't review, I withold any and all writing! Don't be lazy! REVIEW!**


End file.
